You thought wrong dude
by FutureFox
Summary: Alternate ending for part 3. What if Marty hadn't been wearing that stove door.
1. Monday, missed train

"_I thought we could settle this like men."_

**BOOM!! Down.**

"_You thought wrong dude."_

Doc blinked twice. He felt positively sick to his stomach. Marty was down, shot. The fallen boy remained motionless. The crowd began to ease toward Marty. Bulldog Tannen got right up to his body and laughed triumphantly. He kicked him once before heading towards the saloon with his friends cheering and hollering the whole time. When Tannen and his gang were out of sight Doc made a mad dash toward Marty and collapsed at his side.

"Marty? Marty! Marty. Oh my—Marty please." Marty looked up at him, eyes pleading. Doc saw the blood seeping from his chest and onto the dirt. He ripped his friend's shirt open revealing the extent of the damage. A large bloody whole on his right breast. Very close to his heart. Maybe too close. "Oh, Marty no!" Marty jerked and grunted. "I-I I'm cold and I-I-I" "Shh. Don't try to talk son." Doc had to fight to keep his emotions in check which were coming dangerously close to the surface. Doc looked up at the stricken crowd. "Help! Somebody help!" No one moved. But there came a shout from beyond the crowd. "Emmett! Emmett!" Clara came bursting through the sea of people. "Oh Emmett I--." She saw Marty. "What happened?" She quickly took a place next to Doc. "Tannen. He was going to shoot me but Marty. Marty wouldn't let him. So he shot him. Tannen shot Marty," he growled with a cold fury. "We've got to get him to a doctor." Said Clara. "No! I can take care of him. Let's just get him back to my shop and I'll take care of him. I can take care of him." Clara looked unsure but was getting a sense of how much Emmett needed the boy so she nodded in agreement. Finally they got Marty back to Doc's, the boy gasping and panting the whole way. Doc quickly cleared a space on his bed. "Here bring him here." He ordered. The pair carefully placed the struggling form onto the bed. He had lost an awful amount of blood.

"Marty, Marty look at me! Look at me! Can you hear me? Can you see me?" asked Doc. "Yeah." Marty breathed. "Help." "That's what we're doing. You're going to be just fine you'll see." None of them really believed these words. "Clara go and get my kit. It's in those cabinets up there." Doc was holding a cloth hard over the wound trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Clara was soon back at the bedside handing Doc tools as he called for them. After 45 minutes of screaming and struggling Doc sighed. "It's too deep." "What?" "The bullet! It's too deep. I can't get it out." Dejectedly they bandaged Marty up and the ailing time traveler soon fell into a restless sleep.

Doc and Clara watched over him deep into the night. Doc had been trying to think up a plan. Nothing, nothing, aha! "Clara, when does the next train go through here?" "Wednesday around 7:00 a.m. I believe." "Marty may live 'til then." "Emmett what are you getting at?" "We go ahead with my original plan. Return to 1985 by train on Wednesday, then I get Marty to a hospital and his life might be saved." "They could save him in the future?" asked Clara. "They can." Answered Doc. "Emmett he looks so--." "I know," Doc nodded sullenly. "Do you really think he can live until Wednesday without treatment? I mean that's two days off." "He has to. It's my fault." Clara looked confused. "I knew when I invented the time machine that there would be risks but I didn't care. Then I had to go and drag Marty into it." He paused, then continued, "If he dies I am to blame."


	2. Wednesday, caught train

Wednesday finally arrived. Doc and Clara had been patiently tending to him, day night, totally exhausted. Marty took his ups and downs silently biting his tongue so he wouldn't cry out. A couple of times they really thought they were going to loose him. But Marty, Doc knew was strong. The Mcfly's visited once to offer their prayers. Then later Seamus came back to offer his condolences. Then late Tuesday night the boy slipped into a deep coma. This did nothing to reassure the tired scientist.

Finally on Wednesday they loaded him up in the horse drawn wagon. Doc was driving furiously keeping his wild eyes on the road and his mind on his friend. Clara road in the back holding Marty. He didn't stir at all. When they reached the train station Doc turned to the two people he loved the most. He began to slowly explain to Clara exactly what was going to happen to the three travelers and what she was going to have to do to help, as Marty was obviously unable to contribute. Clara eyes grew wide as her nerves started to take over. "…you understand? Clara?" "Yes I think so." "Good. Stay down. I'll be right back." She nodded sulleny.

He made his way up to the conductor, gun drawn. "Get out of the train and uncouple those cars." The stricken big-bellied man didn't move. "NOW! Lives are at stake." He thought about Marty in the wagon. "This a hold up?" Doc considered this. "No it's a science experiment." In about a half-hour they had everything situated. Clara was in the DeLorean biting her bottom lip and Doc had Marty securely strapped in as well. "O.K." He tried to sound cheery. She smiled. Before going back to the train he leaned over Marty. "Hang on. We'll be home soon." He climbed up on to the engine and got her fired up. "Alright Clara hang on!" The train started slow enough but gradually got faster. After just a few minutes the revine was in sight. Doc made his way back to the DeLorean. "Emmett!" "It's all right we'll make it trust me." "I do." Closer, closer.."AHHHHHH!!!!"

Doc opened his eyes. He saw the broken clock tower. The Burger King. Marty's high school. "Clara it's O.K. we made it. The woman reluctantly opened her eyes. "Oh my! Emmett this is your time?" "Yes it is." "It's indescribable!" She was almost breathless. Suddenly Marty groaned. This brought the two lovers back to reality. "We have to get to the hospital." "Right." Before they could move they heard a sound that was remarkably similar to a train whistle. It was then Doc realized they were driving on the train tracks! He looked at her sheepishly "OOPS." Doc threw open his door as did Clara. They both hopped out and struggled to free the pale teen. The train was now in sight. "Oh Emmett!" Marty was caught in his seatbelt. They could smell the train's fumes now. Finally Doc drew a knife and cut the boy free. They all dove to the side, barely missing the train. They watched Doc's beloved time machine get smashed to bits. He could only stare at his creation ruined. "Emmett we have to go now." "Yeah." They lifted Marty and headed to St. Anderson Hospital.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a few days to update. Review and it will continue for another chapter or possible two. BTW I LOVE MARTY!! I mean absolutely adore the guy but I like angsty fics about guys I love as you can tell. Thanks to my reviewers.


	3. Wednesday, the hospital

Doc carrying Marty rushed through the doors of the ER. Clara followed in somewhat rushed awe of her new futuristic surroundings. The three immediately drew attention.

"We need help!" Doc was screaming, "He's shot. He's a kid. Please."

Three doctors and a nurse came rushing toward them with a gourney.

"Here! Here, put him here." Doc gently laid him down, pale as ever.

One older gray-headed doctor looked at Marty's bare chest. He gave Doc an odd expression. "He's bandaged." Doc frantically searched his mind for a remotely logical explanation.

"We were in the woods…hunting a stray bullet hit him. I don't know whose. I helped him as best I could.

The doctor nodded. Another female doctor with perfectly shining blonde hair shouted to a nurse, "Page Trauma/Vacular he may have arterial damage."

The nurse promptly left. The third tall redheaded doctor removed Marty's bandages to further examine the wound. "OK people let's wheel him up to surgery and page Dr. Matthews now!"

The gray doctor had to practically pry Doc away from the boy's side. "Sir you need to let us do our work." Doc struggled. "He'll be all right? Will he be all right?"

"Sir please, calm down and just wait here." Reluctantly he let them cart Marty away. Doc turned to Clara who ran up and embraced him.

"Come on Emmett let's sit down." He nodded.

Upstairs Dr. Matthews came in to examine his young patient. "Jezz, what happened?" The blonde beauty spoke, "Apparently shot while hunting his friends brought him in earlier."

Dr. Matthews shook his head. "What a mess."

"Emmett sit down you'll drive yourself crazy."

"What's going on in there? It's been three hours, when are they going to tell us something." Doc was very uneasy.

Clara sighed, "as soon as they can I'm sure. I mean would you rather them rush and mess up."

Doc took his place in the icy chair next to his love. He buried his face in his hands and finally let all the anger, all the hurt, fear, pain, and apprehension that had been building up in him since Monday burst. For the first time in a long time Dr. Emmett Brown felt tears sting him. Clara was taken back by this but soothed him for the next hour until the pair drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Doc was aware of was someone shaking him awake. Doc blinked his vision back to normal to see the blonde beauty perfect hair now mangled and matted.

"Dr. Brown?" "Yes," he said getting to his feet. The beauty paused. "He lost a significant amount of blood. It looks like he went into shock sometime ago. It was infected which put him in the coma. He was barely hanging on as it was."

Doc's heart stopped. "Marty?" His voice was weak and wavering.

"I'm so sorry He died about thirty minutes ago."

Authors note: Sorry, sorry, sorry!! Don't hate me. There's been a change of plans and this fic will continue for quite a few more chapters, if you want it to. Please review and trust me I know exactly where this is going and what I'm doing. R&R.


	4. Thursday morning, the fallen Mcfly's

Doc had been staring out into space for…oh he didn't know how long. The doctor had been explaining the exact details of what happened to Marty on that operating table to Clara who was gingerly leaning against Doc's side. She was silently weeping. The doctor stopped, what else could he say?

"I'm-uh-sorry for your loss." Doc nodded absently. "Are you his parents?" Doc stared at him like that was the most ridiculous thought that ever entered someone's mind. Yet it also rang true to a certain extent. "No. Friends."

The doctor nodded, "should I contact his parents or if you would rather do it." Clara looked at Doc, "I don't think he's up for—" "No!" Doc shouted. "I'll do it."

"Emmett… you can't."

"Clara, I have to. It cannot come from a stranger."

The doctor nodded, then glanced up to see the nurses wheeling a body covered in clean white sheet and followed. Doc stared at the covered frame. He knew who-what was under there. Impulsively he sprang to his feet.

"Marty? Marty? Marty!!" He was grasping at the gourney now. "Please, please no Marty!" The doctor and a large security guard pulled him away while the nurses continued carting away the shell that was once the scientist's best friend. Before they turned the corner Doc shouted one last thing.

"I'm sorry! Go- I'm so sorry", before completely breaking down.

Clara and Doc were walking along the nice neighborhood, the kind of place where you raise children, where the Mcfly's raised Marty.

"This is the place." He said it short, it was painful.

Clara glanced at him worriedly, "You don't have to do this." Doc looked at her lovingly, "but I do, maybe you'll understand someday." Clara was taken back. "You don't think I understand?" She was visibly hurt.

Doc could only be honest, "I know you don't and you're lucky you don't." He started to move towards the house.

"Emmett, I want to understand, I love you." Doc smiled faintly, "Ignorance is bliss."

Before he could change his mind he was at on the step knocking on the door. Mrs. Lorraine Mcfly answered. Doc's heart leapt from his body. Lorraine brightened. "Doctor Brown! Hello, we haven't seen you in all week."

"Yeah, I've been working", he thought about that infernal time machine.

"Well come on in, George doctor Brown is here!" "Coming Lorraine."

Doc entered the house cautiously. "Oh is Marty with you?"

Doc winced and shook his head. "Oh, that boy I've been trying to track him down all day." Just then George Mcfly joined them, "Hello Doctor," he said extending his hand. Doc took it. "What brings you here."

They noticed the tortured look Doc was wearing. "I think you should sit down." The couple exchanged looks but did as they were told. Doc sat opposite.

"Marty." 'No' he thought that's not right. "Don't say a word until I'm finished."

Again they nodded their frowns growing.

"There's been an accident. You see Marty was helping me with an experiment and we were in a dangerous area and somehow, I don't know how he was shot. I got him to the hospital as quickly as I could and they were operating but they couldn't—I'm so sorry Marty, your son, he died this morning."

The Mcfly's couldn't breathe. Lorraine just sat there totally shocked. George's initial grief transformed into blind rage and hatred. "What did you do!? You put my youngest son in danger. On purpose. What were you thinking huh?! My son's dead? Marty! Oh my, You let him die you monster you killed him!"

Lorraine had begun to cry, "My Marty?" George took her in his arms and they fell to the floor weeping. "Get out of here! Go!"

Doc left, halfway through the yard sobs started to wrack his body as well.

"Clara!" He embraced her as if he would die if he couldn't. She held him back almost as tightly, "It's O.K. I've got you. It's all right."

"No. It will never be all right again. I let a 17-year-old boy die."

Authors note: This chapter is a little longer and I hope better than the previous. The next one will be a little shorter but then they'll get longer. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Keep reviewing and I promise I'll update soon!


	5. Saturday afternoon, do I miss you

Do I miss you, count the stars multiply by 10 

_Course I do more than now and then._

_I could paint a rainbow, shine the sky_

_Set the stars in space._

_Faster than explain how much I miss your face._

Hill Valley picked a very dreary day to bury Marty Mcfly. The thick gray clouds hung low and the moisture in the air made everything a little bit darker. Doc could only watch the sad scene from afar. Behind a huge oak tree, unable to hear the minister's words and grateful for that.

Marty's father was trying to hide his twitchy face and pained expression. His mother was unashamed of her grief and openly sobbing.

Dave had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the ground.

Linda like her mother was openly crying.

Of course there was Jennifer, the girl who'd lost the love of her life. Doc couldn't help but feel for her. The poor girl. Doc himself felt a few tears warm his eyes against the cold day but quickly wiped them away. After the mahogany box was in the ground and the family and friends piled into the cars Doc cautiously approached the fresh grave. He examined the tombstone. He traced the words Mcfly with his hands.

"I'm sorry Marty. If I'd of known—you know I would never put you in danger."

"Dr. Brown?"

Doc spun around to face Jennifer Parker with a tear stained face. "Hi Jennifer", was all he could whisper.

"I loved him you know", her voice was wavery.

"Yeah, I know."

Jennifer got closer to him, "So did you. You were his best friend. He would have made something great of himself. Especially with you helping him out. You never let him down."

Doc nodded, feeling the regret renew itself.

Jennifer smiled, "I have to go. Goodbye Dr. Brown."

"Goodbye Jennifer."

Doc thought about her words. _You never let him down._ He chuckled at the cruelness of those words. Then an idea popped in to his head. _And I won't now. Don't worry Marty you'll be fine._

_Watch the moon, someday soon he will start to smile_

_When I say I'll see you in a while._

_But till then I'll miss you dry my tears, hide my fears away_

_Until that happy day._

_To the rainbows end, is where I would go my friend_

_I do miss you so._

Authors note: I **don't **own that song by the way. I'll bet most of you don't know it, can anyone tell me where it's from? The next chapter will probably be longer. R&R, thanks.


	6. Monday night, Delorean the next generati...

Clara was awakened in the night by the clanging of metal objects. She looked next to her to find the left side of the bed empty. Still trying to wake herself up she turned to face the rest of the house/garage. Doc was carefully fiddling with a wire and a pair of pliers. Confused she above him to see a brand new Delorean.

"Emmett!" Doc turned around, startled. "Oh, Clara did I wake you?"

"You woke Marty!" She was immediately ashamed. "I didn't mean-. You were loud is what I meant."

Doc ignored her and continued with his work. Clara walked over to him.

"Emmett where'd you get that?" "Some dealer across town was giving them away real cheap."

"What are you going to do with it," she asked terrified of the answer. Doc looked at her, _do you have to ask?_ "Oh, no. Emmett, you can't it's too dangerous."

"You don't have to tell me that. But I don't care, I can't let Marty end up like this."

"It's too late!" She needed him to see his foolishness. "He's dead."

"Not for long. I can just go back and stop him from trying to save me, somehow save myself then we'll both get out of there and…every thing will be fine."

"No it won't. So much could go wrong. Listen to me, I know you miss him and I know you blame yourself but you just have to start dealing with it, not try and find ways to change it. That's the normal, healthy way that people deal with grief."

Doc dropped the wire and stared her right in the face. "What about the Mcfly's? Linda? Dave? Jennifer? Should they just have to "deal with it"? Something that would never have happened if it weren't for me." The chilling memory was coming back to Doc now.

"Emmett—."

"I saw his face and he was so scared. He was… He was the best kid I ever knew. He didn't deserve it, he wasn't ready. I can't let this wrong go unfixed."

Clara could her the confused pain in his voice. She knew he wasn't used to not being able to fix things.

"If it's what you have to do."

"It is. I can bring him back."

"As long as you're with him."

The hugged. "I will, I love you."

Authors note: I know this is short and not as good as other chapters but I didn't really know how else to explain the plan. Oh well more to come. RR.


	7. The next month, Lone Pine Mall

Days turned to weeks, which turned into a month. Doc worked endlessly never taking his mind off of his goal. Clara had to force him to take a brake and eat. She'd often catch him asleep in the Delorean. She took pity on him and she worried. Not only because he appeared to have lost his ability to care for himself but also because she knew his life would be in danger if he traveled back in time. Finally the new time machine was complete.

Later that night the couple snuck it out to the abandoned parking lot of the _Lone pine mall_.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Doc stared at her. "Yeeeaaah, I have done this once or twice you know."

Clara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to keep the shivering to a minimal.

"Clara…" He went to put his arms around her, "trust me. I'll be back before you know it…with Marty."

He stopped. Lately saying that name had seemed more difficult to do. Mostly because with the boy stuck in that mahogany box under the ground there was no reason to say it. It wasn't as if he could call him or see him. Well all that was about to change. Doc could say that for certain.

He looked around making extra sure he had taken care of everything. "Well, I guess that's everything."

Clara looked at him, taking in every detail. "With or without Marty come back please."

Doc shook his head. "I can't leave him there make all this work for nothing."

"Emmett if, god forbid something goes wrong. I don't want you to get hurt or stuck there. If you can't save him, let him go. Let whatever's going to happen, happen."

Doc knew she was frightened and he was as well. He could understand her desperation but she couldn't understand his. Marty was…young to say the very late.

"Clara, I love you and I know what I have to do."

He held her one last time. Long and hard. "Don't worry."

He climbed into the Delorean, turned on the engine and the time circuits.

He stepped on the gas gaining speed as he zoomed towards the desolate mall.

_60 mph, 75 mph, 80, 85, 88_

There was a flash and Doc quickly recognized Hill Valley, as it was 100 years before.


	8. Monday, back to the west

Doc had to blink once at the blinding dawn that was instantly upon him. The feel of the Old West came flooding back to him. He chuckled to himself.

"First things first." He was thinking out loud. "I must hide the Delorean."

He drove it behind a huge pine tree and carefully covered it with branches. He knew he wasn't far from town. Still he ran out of the desperation to succeed that had been building up inside him over the past month.

By the time he got to Hill Valley the heat of the burning sun was crushing him.

"One thing I really miss here is Tylenol."

Doc jerked his head around, gaping. There was himself walking down the back was of the saloon. Him and…MARTY! Doc felt a wave joy come over him at the sight of the boy. He had to resist the urge to go to him. Instead he hid himself in the building next to the saloon.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Doc counted on cue as the bullets fired. He positioned himself behind a door as Marty tumbled inside.

"Reach for it blacksmith." The commotion was muffled from inside. Doc frantically watched as Marty composed himself. He grabbed an oven door that was lying on the floor.

He cautiously maneuvered himself behind Marty, raised the door over his head….

"Oh Marty, forgive me."

"Huh", Marty spun around just in time to see the black door slam into his face. He hovered for a moment, his eyes were glazed.

Doc caught him just as Marty fell carefully easing him to the ground.

He checked the boy's pulse and breathing. They both seemed normal and he hoped he hadn't hit him too hard.

Doc turned towards the door and gently pulled back the puke green curtain. He saw Tannen holding the gun to other Doc's head.

"East wood? You here me?" Tannen turned to his gang, "Maybe I got him."

"You must have."

Doc dropped a sealed envelope on Marty, grabbed the boy's gun and slipped unnoticed out the back.

"You'll be all right now Marty, thank God."

The envelope that lay on Marty's chest had three words largely printed on it.

Marty, I'm sorry.

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Don't worry I'm not done with this fic yet. There will be a couple more chapters. I'm sorry it took so long to get the last chapter posted. Hopefully this makes up for it. RR. Thanks to all who have been reviewing so far.


	9. Monday, the letter

The first thing Marty saw were fuzzy shapes. Everything was bright and he felt someone was banging a sledgehammer relentlessly on his forehead. He groaned and tried to move his aching body.

He lied there for several minutes listening intently. He felt panic rise from the pit of his stomach when he heard nothing. _DOC!_ His mind screamed. Using all might he forced himself into a sitting position.

Pain shot from his head to the ends of his fingers.

"Jeez! What hit me! Man!"

Marty looked down and noticed the clean white envelope that had fallen on the floor at his feet.

"Why is my name on this?"

Marty picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Marty,_

_I'm sorry but I hit you. I know you probably think I've gone insane…well more so. I haven't I had to stop you from going out there. You see if you had you would have been shot, killed._

Marty read that part two or three times, shocked.

_Clara and I brought you back to 1985 and we tried to save you. Believe me Marty I tried so hard. I would have done anything. But we were too late to save you; you died in the hospital. I had to tell your parents. There was a funeral, I had too face Jennifer. Above all that I just couldn't make the guilt and the pain stop. So I came back and saved you. On the back of this letter is the precise location of the Delorean. The tank is full and it's ready to go._

Marty' heart fluttered. Why is he telling me where the car is? Why can't he just show me? Where is Doc?

_So you can go home now where you'll be safe. Just put all of this behind you, move on. I had to save you but at a price. Goodbye Marty._

_You're friend always,_

_Doc._

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Doc tell me you didn't do this."

Marty dropped the letter and stood up, despite the pain in his head. He rushed toward the door. He pulled back the curtain and peered outside.

The street was crowded and silent. No one moved and their eyes were pinpointed on to one thing. Marty followed their gaze.

"Oh, my God!"

Marty sank to the ground and covered his face, "Please no, Doc."

Authors Note: The suspense, I hope. There's just one more chapter to come, which makes me sad. Anyway, R&R.


	10. Tuesday, home again

Marty let the tears pour out of him. His head was hot and his face stained with salty water from his eyes.

"Doc, you stubborn, stupid—. Why did you do this to me? You had to save me but you left me alone. So I could feel what you felt? Some friend."

Marty looked outside again Clara was there now screaming wildly. Marty couldn't look at her. In a way he blamed her.

He didn't know how long he sat rocking himself, consoling himself in that room before exhaustion put him to sleep. Alone. After all who else did he have now?

_Doc no! He heard guns cracking he saw tombstones. He saw people. His mom, his dad, Jennifer, Biff, Doc. They were coming at him in swirls. _

"_GET AWAY!"_

Marty screamed himself into reality as the images burned to his brain began to fade and the nightmare was just some horrible memory. Much like the events of the day. Things were dark now.

"I wonder what time it is?" Marty gazed out the window. Of course everyone was gone now.

The shivering boy climbed to his feet. They were stiff, as was his whole body. He opened the door and embraced the night air which offered little relief from the cold he was already suffering from.

He made his way to the middle of the street where his best friend had been killed earlier. An icy wind went passed him. He looked up at the moon. Full and shining like a magnificent silver jewel in the sky.

"Doc I don't know if you can hear me but I really don't have anyone else to turn to in this place and I know you're a pretty good listener." He chuckled. "I don't know what to ask except just please get me home. I need to be home. I don't know if I can do it without you but I have to try. I think I need your help. Please stay with me." Marty felt his vision blur again and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"What am I doing? I don't believe in ghosts." He crawled onto a bunch of sacks in the alley and stared at the stars until he fell asleep.

He awoke just as the early risers and business owners were setting up the town. He splashed some cold water on his face, pulled out the letter with the map and slipped unnoticed into the woods…at least he thought unnoticed.

"All right I'm supposed to turn left here. Or maybe it's left up there." He heard a twig snap behind him and whipped around.

Seeing no one he turned, picking up his pace and reading louder in a futile effort to calm his nerves.

He stopped again his heart thumping.

"Get a hold of yourself Mcfly. You're fine."

But Marty could feel someone behind him. He was glued to the ground. Whoever it was they were getting closer, closer…

A hand grabbed Marty's shoulder causing him to leap. "No! Who are."

He stopped dead as he looked over who was is follower.

"Oh, my God! Doc!"

It was Doc! The other Doc, not the one who wrote Marty the letter.

"Hello Marty. Are you all right?"

"I- I'm great now. I thought you died gut you're here. This is amazing!"

Doc grinned, "Not really Marty. You see when the me who saw you die," Doc still couldn't stand to think of how hard that must have been. "Anyway when he came back he knew the only way to save you and leave the space-time continuum undisturbed was to well sacrifice himself, myself."

Marty looked at him briefly then threw his arms around him. Doc returned the gesture without hesitation. He could fell Marty sobbing.

"Doc I'm, so sorry if it weren't for me none of this would have happened."

"Ridiculous! This was a case of me being foolish."

Marty looked at him with sobs still shaking him.

"Marty… it's all right. I'm here and you're here we'll go home, destroy the time machine and never look back."

Marty relaxed a bit. He knew he was safe with Doc around. "Yeah, I know but seeing you lying in the street like that. Thinking I would never see you again. Wait how did you know about all this?"

Doc pulled out a letter with his name on it from his jacket. "He, er, I explained everything to me."

"Tannen was distracted with you and the other me grabbed me, threw me aside and took my place. Probably, hopefully before anyone noticed. I watched my death from the bushes."

"That's heavy." They both smiled.

There was an awkward moment that followed.

"So what do you say we get back to 1985," asked Doc.

"I couldn't put into words how much I want that."

Together they walked to the Delorean. Once the were both inside Marty spoke up. "What about Clara?"

"I've gone over the options and she doesn't belong in our world. It's better if she stays here though I'll always miss and love her."

Marty nodded in respect.

"There's something I feel I should say but I don't really know how to put it. I 'm sorry you died doesn't really sound right does it?"

"Doc it's O.K. we don't have to talk about it."

"Well I do! I really can't imagine watching you die. You're a kid. A kid who happens to mean a lot to me and I love you."

Marty smiled. "I don't blame you. I'm responsible for my own actions. Let's just forget about it."

"Good."

"By the way," Marty added, "I love you too."

What else was there to say?

Doc started the engine and the next thing Marty was aware of was Huey Lewis blaring from the street and cars honking at them.

"We made it."

"Yeah, Marty we made it. So what now?"

"Well you're going to need help fixing you're amplifier."

Doc stared at him. "You'll find out," said Marty.

It was good to be home.

The End.

Authors Note: Well that's it. I'm so sad it's over. Tell me if you want me to write more BTTF storied because I will. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this fic. Once again thanks I hope you liked it. R&R.


End file.
